


Scarce to be counted

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Month 2, drouble, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Tony know who's to blame for what's happened to The Avengers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drouble for micromarvel challenge 2: Shouting at the stars. Want to break hearts in a hundred words (I'm looking at you cleo4u2)? Prompts over on [Tumblr](https://micromarvel.tumblr.com/post/157477518489/challenge-2-shouting-at-the-stars).

Tony stumbles on a rung of the ladder he’s climbing and falls forward into thin air; arms flailing, heart beating so fast it threatens to stop. But it’s okay, because he lands on the roof. The roof he was climbing to. Not the tower’s observation deck, not the pool or the BBQ terrace, or even his private balcony. The _roof_ roof. Up with the vents and satcom antennae, and seven years of bird poop. Up where only maintenance or guys in iron suits should go. Come to think of it, it would probably have been easier to call the suit rather than scale 150 feet up an access ladder in the dark, with a bottle of scotch in one hand. Oh well.

He crawls to a good spot, recovering the bottle on the way, and slumps back against one of the aircon stacks. He looks up into the clear and moonless sky, to the pinpricks of light piercing the blue night.

Below him the tower is empty; floors sitting unused and gathering dust. All because of those stars; space; the great beyond that threatens to crash down on their heads.

To them, he raises his drink.

“You bastards,” he says.


End file.
